A Rolling Stone
by Leucolophus
Summary: It could have been different. But the deaths of two very insignificant shinobis of Konoha ripples the waters, and as time flows, Azami finds herself in a situation her commonplace background should never have brought her. A story of a little girl, her world of big dreams and bigger duties.
1. a special day?

A/N: This is my first Naruto fanfiction. No, don't go easy on me. Constructive criticism is always welcome! Flame if you please, expression is your fundamental right. So...oh well...

And obviously, I don't own Naruto. I would be writing the manga then, not this fanfiction. I won't repeat that every chapter. Coz I'm lazy...

...************...************...********...

There was a jump in her step as Azami set off for the ninja academy. She wasn't sure why she felt so happy. She wasn't one to sulk or brood, but she couldn't remember when in her 7 years on this planet she had felt happier. Maybe it was because otou-san and Kazumi-neechan were due to be back today from their month long mission. Yes, that had to be it.

She reached her class and slipped into the seat she sat everyday. She greeted whoever she saw with a smile and a wave, even those clan kids she somewhat feared. They nodded before going back to whatever they had been doing. Yamanaka Ino cocked an eyebrow before grinning and running to her.

"Anything special today, Azami-chan? You do look happy! Did you get someone you like?" Ino winked at her.

" What?!", she spluttered, face growing pink."Ino-san.."

" Just call me Ino or Ino-chan. We're friends right? "

" Oh..yeah sure!"

" So.."

"Yeah, it's just that otou-san and neechan should be back today. Haven't seen them in ages!"

Ino threw back her head and laughed. Azami looked at her face and smiled sheepishly. Had that been too childish?

" You have a cute blush", Ino poked her cheek, making her face go redder."Wanna have lunch with us today? "

Azami's eyes grew wide. Have lunch with Ino-chan and _all _the other clan kids? Her father was a chunnin of Konoha, her mother a civilian. She had a good idea of the physical and political strength of the clans. Have lunch with a Yamanaka, an Inuzuka, Akimichi, Nara, Aburame, a Hyyuga _and _an Uchiha? All at once? And with the Uchiha being the cutest and smartest guy ever,won't that be too daring?

Ino frowned and waved her hands in front of Azami's eyes,"Hello! Anyone there? "

"I...I am not too sure Ino - chan. I mean, I am just...and you..."

" Oh come on! They all are idiots, but they are fun! You've gotta come! "

" Okay.."

Ino thumped her on the back,"That's the spirit! See you soon!"

Azami looked at the beautiful blonde girl walk away and smiled. Today was a great day! She would make new friends, a whole lot, and they would be clan kids! What would Kazumi - neechan say to_ that_?

Azami broke out of her thoughts when they were greeted with a "Good morning, class"

"Good morning sensei!" she chorused and settled down with her books. She couldn't wait for lunch break! She hummed inaudibly as Iruka sensei taught them a chapter on the basics of chakra control. She was absorbed in marking an important passage in her book when a sound pulled her back to reality.

" Lunch break already? I knew time flies when you are happy, but..", she looked up to see the door opening.

Not the lunch break then.

" Can you come outside for a moment, sensei? "

Azami peered from her seat at the back of the class and gulped. The person at the door was clad in navy spandex and heavy metallic armour. The face was hidden behind one of those creepy white masks with colourful streaks here and there. An ANBU. What was an ANBU doing early in the morning at the ninja academy of all places? She wanted him to go away, fast. ANBU and their masks gave her the creeps.

Iruka sensei looked as confused as her as he nodded and stepped outside, forgetting to warn the class for once. No one kept an ANBU waiting, if you aren't the hokage that is.

The class erupted to howls and peals of laughter. Azami sighed and began doodling on her notebook. She liked Iruka sensei's class. He was short tempered and strict, but he had one of the kindest faces. He was a chunnin, but his knowledge and personality would earn respect even from a jonnin, not to forget that he was one good teacher.

" Azami chan?"

Azami stiffed and looked up. Sensei had entered the class. How had she missed it? She stood up.

"Yes sensei? "

" I want you to go with ANBU san here. You are needed at home. "

Azami looked petrified. Go alone with an _ANBU_? Iruka noticed her hesitation and smiled kindly.

" Don't worry. He means good. You don't need to be scared."

"Hai, sensei", she said. Great, now the whole class would be laughing at her.

" Good. Now pack your bag and go. You can take your leave."

Azami packed her bag with a frown. As much as she wanted to go home and meet her father and sister, she had been looking forward to the lunch break. Oh well, there's always tomorrow.

She reached the front of the class and bowed to her teacher.

" Arigatou, sensei"

Iruka sensei placed a hand on her head and ruffled her hair a little.

" Arigatou", he smiled back.

Azami's eyes widened in surprise for the umpteenth time that day. Iruka sensei was friendly, yes, but never showed affection openly. And absolutely _not _in front of the whole class. What was up with everyone today?

If only Azami had been a little more observant, or mature for that matter, she would have noticed that his smile seemed stretched. The ends of his eyes didn't crinkle the way they should, he didn't tilt his head to a side like he always did when smiling. But she didn't. And he was thankful of it.

Azami stepped out of the class cautiously and stiffly smiled at the man before her.

" He..hello ANBU san"

The man simply nodded and hoisted her on his back, earning a squeal.

" I can walk, ANBU san, really fast", Azami tried weakly.

" I know"

That was all he said before sprinting out of the academy and jumping on a rooftop. Then he proceeded to go 'the ninja way'. Azami didn't mind. Her father often gave her such rides and she would soon be learning herself. Only difference, this man was twice as fast as her father, his hold on her wasn't half as comforting. So she heaved a sigh of relief when she was finally put down.

" What...what is this..", she started in confusion.

" The hospital" he said simply before walking inside. Azami found herself walking behind him to the helpdesk. Her six year old mind was swimming with confusion but she could come up with no logical explanation why she was here. People came to the hospital when they are sick. She wasn't sick, was she? She checked her forehead subconsciously. Absolutely normal.

The ANBU stopped at the enquiry desk and asked the lady," How is Yuki san doing?"

Azami looked at him in absolute alarm. Yuki-san, that meant...

" She hasn't come around yet." ,came the answer.

Azami frantically tugged at the man's trousers,"Hey, hey, what's wrong with my mother? You said Yuki - san, right? Was that oka-san? Please..."

"Yes it was", the black op. replied in a calm, _cold _voice. Azami found herself trembling.

" Wh..what's wrong? This..this very morning...she was fine...smiling...then?", she stammered out. Instead of replying, the man took hold of her arm and gave a tug. Without further protest, almost robotically, the confused, scared six year old followed the much older man. After a while they came to a halt. Azami looked up and saw a man, a medic-nin talking to the ANBU.

" Yuki - san will come around soon. It's nothing serious. "

Azami let out a sigh of relief. It wasn't serious then. But if it wasn't, why was the ANBU involved?

" How much time before she comes around? ", spoke the man in black spandex. He sounded _impatient_.

" Look here, ANBU-san.", said the medic in a patient voice. " She has been put to sleep. At least twelve hours, I would say."

The ANBU paused for a moment. Then he bit out the words,"Doctor, I think you _perfectly _understand that we _can't waste time. "_

The two men stared at each other for a few seconds, and the medic sighed.

" Is there no other way?", the doctor sounded tired.

" None that we, or for that matter, _you _can think of. "

The medic sighed again,"Okay "

He knelt down to Azami's level, making her jump. " What's your name dear?"

" Aa..Azami"

"That's a nice name", he gave the usual compliment and ruffled her hair.

Azami narrowed her eyes. She could understand well that this wasn't one of those pointless conversations. Only she had no idea where it was going. The fear and the anticipation were suffocating her.

" We have a little task for you, Azami - chan"

The point of the conversation at last. Azami furrowed her eyebrows. The medic smiled kindly.

" No need to worry little one. I and ANBU san will be with you. Ok?"

She tilted her head slowly. At other times, the doctor would have found it adorable, but now his thoughts were far from it. He nodded to the silent man in black spandex and led the path, followed closely by the six year old.

Azami had not noticed how long they had walked but she came to a halt as the medic nin pushed open a steel door.

" Come Azami - chan, " He grabbed her hand and motioned her to come inside. The kid shivered as she entered the room. It was freezing cold inside.

" Why is it this cold shinobi-san?"

No one answered her. Instead, the medic smiled at her yet again,.

" You have to do a little job. I heard you are really smart. Now, see if you can recognise this. "

He walked to a table beside a hospital bed and came back with something vaguely familiar.

" Now, do you recognise this ninja tools pouch?"

Azami frowned and took it from his hand. There was a tiny picture of a flower and a flame at the bottom right corner.

" Hey, this is Kazumi - neechan's! Where'd you get it? " She turned it around and almost dropped it."Bloo..blood? "

The medic took it from her and looked at the ANBU, who gave a silent nod of approval.

Azami finally found her voice. "Hey what's going on here? Will someone tell me?", she shouted indigantly.

The doctor picked her up and said,"Almost done, little kid. Now just one small work, ok? Then I will send you to your mother. "

Azami frowned but nodded slowly. Taking a last look at the almost casual black op, he walked to the hospital bed with the girl in his arms. Azami gasped in shock as she finally had a good look at what was on the bed. A figure wrapped in white sheets. Or rather, once white sheets which were now stained here and there with a brownish red. The doctor gently removed the sheet at one side. Azami felt bile rise up her throat as a battered, torn arm came to view. It easily twisted at a weird angle as the doctor lifted it slightly.

" This ring, and the bracelet. Do you recognise? "

Azami stared at it, her vision growing blurry.

" Do you? "

" Yes"

" Whose are they?"

Azami hung her head down and glared at the white tiles on the floor.

" Azami - chan, whose?", demanded the doctor with a sudden sternness.

Without moving, in a hoarse, almost fierce whisper, the six year bit out,"Remove the cloth."

The doctor flinched slightly and paused. Then with a sad, tired sigh said, "The face isn't recognisable kiddo. That's why you were brought here. "

" Who?"

"ANBU is investigating."

Everything fell into place slowly as the six year old brain processed all the information. Iruka sensei's behaviour, ANBU's impatience, the overtly kind doctor. But only one thing was out of place. Something else was horribly wrong. It suddenly clicked and Azami blurted out,"Otou-san! Where is he? Where was he when..."

She trailed off when the medic's eyes softened and looked away. Azami followed his gaze, her heart thumping painfully. Another figure, in an adjacent bed. Same white covers, same stains.

" We are sorry", the medic nin apologised in almost inaudible voice."It was already too late."

Azami felt numb. She couldn't think, or understand for that matter. Surely this wasn't supposed to happen. Was it even happening? Then, it finally began to sink in. She flinched at the comforting squeeze that the doctor gave her. Her heart began racing at sixty miles an hour, and she began taking sharp, shallow breaths.

" Azami - chan, breath easy", said the alarmed doctor.

With a snarl, she pushed him away and leapt to the ground. She paid no heed to his shouts as she ran, pushed away the black spandex clad silver -haired ninja roughly and raced out of the hospital.


	2. I don't understand

A/N: Last chapter, there was a confusion. The kids are now about 6 and a half years old, give or take a few months. This is a while before the Uchiha massacre. And I still don't own Naruto. Reviews and criticism are always welcome, now on to the story!

...*********...*********...

Naruto plopped down on the swing as usual, and after a while, began pushing himself on it, as usual. It was just a normal day. Everyone around was running about and playing, everyone was ignoring him. Out of the corner of his eye, he could see a girl standing in a rather secluded spot. He vaguely remembered seeing her in class. He shrugged. Just a normal tiffin break. He started eating the bread he had hastily wrapped in paper. A sudden movement caught his eye and he instinctively stopped munching. Did that girl just fall?

When Azami finally took in her bearings she was standing in the academy compound. Her chest hurt, hurt, hurt. That's all she could think. Before she could control her swimming vision, her knees gave way, and she threw up her breakfast on an unlucky bush. She fell on her hands and knees and panted. Warm water trickled down her face, she couldn't understand where they were coming from. She couldn't understand anything. What had happened? Surely this wasn't supposed to happen, right? She wanted mommy, daddy and big sister. She felt so alone, so terrifyingly lonely.

" Are you allright?"

Azami looked up with an almost maniacal was a male voice asking her, right? Was it daddy? It had to be, it must be.

No. Whoever it was, he was as small as her, and with her blurry vision she could make out only some colours..orange, yellow, blue. Her face fell.

Two small arms gripped her shoulders . " Why are you crying? Shall I call sensei?" Azami looked up. Go to call sensei and leave her alone again? No he couldn't! With sudden haste, she grabbed the hand that rested on her shoulder.

That Naruto was confused was an understatement to say the least. He had no idea how to handle a situation like this. His classmate was crying, she looked pale and sick. The best he could think of was to call Iruka sensei. But apparently she wanted him to be there with her. She wanted _him _to stay with her.

And if she wanted _that, _he was willing to comply. Because at last, at last someone needed him. He knelt down in front of the girl and allowed her to take his hand in hers, and to hold them tight and weep. Cry her heart out. For a moment he felt he was being selfish, but he shrugged it off. He was a monster right? Selfishness should be natural to him.

In the middle of gossip and laughter, Ino suddenly stopped. " Do you hear something? ", she inquired her friends.

" What? ", said Shikamaru, bored and annoyed as usual.

" Listen, idiot! "

" Is that someone crying?" Sakura asked.

" I can hear nothing but Choji's chips", commented Kiba. Akamaru barked irritatedly.

Ino mumbled things under her breath and announced, " I am going to see what's wrong. You don't have to come if you don't want to."

" Ah", Sakura chirped. "I'm coming too!"

After they went, Hinata spoke up shyly, " I..I ...Ino chan was right. I hear..heard it too.."

Shikamaru sighed dramatically. " Let's go check it out guys. God, what a drag!"

After they left, Shino sighed to himself and decided to follow them.

Sasuke was halfway through his onigiri, and was just reaching the delicious tomato stuffing when he heard the unmistakable sound of someone crying. He frowned, then took a last sad look at his tiffin and put it back in his tiffin box. Lunch could wait, his aniki had taught him well what one's priorities were. He silently made his way to the source of the sound, and what he saw made his blood boil. It was him, _him, _that orange knuckle-headed jerk. And a girl was sobbing in front of him. How _dare _he bully someone? Holding his head high in the air, Sasuke marched to the duo and bit out,"Stop it right now dobe."

Naruto looked up at him confused. Ino and Sakura reached the scene and stopped, gasping in shock.

" Shame on you, dobe. Picking on your classmate. Seriously, has no one ever taught you anything? "

This pushed Naruto over the edge. " Listen _teme, _I am _not _picking on her or whatever you call it. And yeah, you are right. You see, unlike you, I don't have a clan of hundreds, or a family for that matter. Got it _teme?_"

Sasuke was taken aback at the sudden outburst. Nevertheless it took him only a moment to fly into a rage.

" Why you little..."

" Stop it Sasuke kun!", came two voices and his punch stopped in mid air. Ino and Sakura came running to the scene. Ino squeaked seeing Azami in this condition.

" That's Azami - chan, right? Didn't she go with an ANBU? What's wrong with her? "

Sasuke glared at Naruto and he glared back. Taking a step forward and placing his palm on Azami's quivering shoulder, Sasuke said to the girls, "Go and call sensei. Fast."

" Right! Let's go Sakura! " The girls raced to the academy building.

Azami had stopped crying, though she had barely noticed it. Her little body was being wrecked by tremors, and it was getting harder and harder to breath. Taking a lungful of air in a sharp gasp, she turned her head slightly to the new pressure on her left shoulder. Another boy, in black. Sasuke, she recognised, before another gasp from her own throat broke her thoughts and she felt all strength leave her body. She felt everything sinking, shutting down, before her head lolled to a side and she collapsed.

Sasuke had caught her in reflex and frowned at the other pair of arms holding the girl.

" Scoot, dobe"

" Stop it, will you? Teme, she is holding me if you can't see"

Sasuke made a noise of utmost frustration. The dobe was right, Azami's hand was still loosely clasping the knucklehead's scrawny palm. He turned his head to the side as he sensed a crowd approaching, with Iruka at the front.

Iruka broke into a run and knelt down beside his students.

"Sasuke, Naruto, what happened here?", he demanded, holding the girl as Sasuke released him.

Sasuke looked at Naruto, who just shook his head "I have no idea, sensei! She was standing, then she fell, and threw up! And then I came to see, and she was like, holding my hand real tight...and crying! And then..she breathed like this.."

Naruto gave a demonstration of her hyperventilating, and Iruka felt the sinking feeling in his stomach grow. Whatever had they _done _to her?

He looked at Sasuke for his approval, but he looked as impassive as ever, glaring a hole in a tree trunk. He quickly pried off Azami's grip on Naruto's hand and stood up with her in his hold.

He turned to the crowd of shocked kids behind him, searching for someone sensible.

" Ino, Shikamaru, report this to Mizuki sensei. He will be taking your classes today. Others, go back to your class! I am taking her to the hospital. Go!"

He took one last look at Sasuke' s irritated face and Naruto's worried one, before he jumped up on a nearby roof and raced to the hospital. He was going to get to the bottom of this. Whoever had put her through this would have some explaining to do.


	3. Naruto one, Sasuke nil

A/N: I still don't own Naruto...

.,.,.,.,.,.,,.,.,.,..,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,..,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.

Naruto's eyes stuck to his sensei's rapidly moving body. Chewing his lip, he squinted, trying to catch a look of Azami. He heard someone shuffle beside him. Out of the corner of his eye, he noticed Sasuke still glaring at Iruka's retreating figure.

"Say Sasuke", Naruto spoke thoughtfully, forgetting the 'teme' for once."She will be ok soon, right?"

Sasuke turned back and pushed his hands further into the pockets, "As if I care." With that he walked off, leaving behind an angry blonde kid.

"_Why?_" Iruka demanded for the third time, desperately trying to get a reaction from the stoic ANBU black op. The most he had got till now was a half lidded gaze from behind the mask that was beginning to creep him out. At last, in an almost amused tone, the man said,"You are brave, that's sure Umino-san."  
Iruka's hand gripped the side of his trousers, knowing full well what he was implying. Iruka Umino, academy teacher and chunnin, had dared to question an elite ANBU. He gave himself a moment to think, had he overreacted? But instantly the memory his student's bloodless face and limp body hit him like a tidal wave. Of course he hadn't.  
"What was done to her?" he pressed again.  
"Nothing much", said the spandex clad man. The next few moments passed silently with Iruka looking at him incredulously before the man sighed and said, "She was taken to identify a dead body. Turns out it was her sister."  
Iruka's eyes widened in horror,"But you said it was her father, that he was brought back fatally injured."  
The man sharply turned to him, his half lidded gaze replaced by sudden sternness, "It's _both_. Both are dead. The female body was too hard to recognize, the facial bones were shattered. Her mother was put to sleep by doctors; she went into a shock. We needed a family member to formally recognize the bodies, and we were short on time to continue the investigation of their deaths. So we had to take the brat."  
"But", said Iruka softly. "Azami-Chan is six years old. _Six._"  
"And nearing the age when I had my first kill." commented the ANBU shinobi.  
Iruka blanched. _ Of course, the Third Shinobi World War. _Both men stood in silence after this, accompanied by the rhythmic beeping from the nearby Intensive Care Unit.

Azami slowly opened her eyes and scrunched her nose. A horrible smell had hit her nose, and a killer headache wasn't helping much. She groggily sat up, her memory betraying her for once. Gingerly tilting her head to a side, she took in the whitewashed walls and the white sheets and the creepy smell of fresh flowers mixed with that of medicine. From what she knew, this had to be a hospital, and she already hated it. But why was she here? She wanted to go home.

The heads of two men in the corridor snapped up when the beeping sound quickened. Without a word, they both headed towards the room, Iruka hurrying and the ANBU following at a slower pace. Taking a deep breath, Iruka pushed the door open. Azami noticed it and her eyes widened.  
"Sensei?"  
Iruka offered a watery smile. "Hello Azami-chan. How are you feeling?"  
Azami nodded timidly, "I am fine." Then she froze. The ANBU had entered the room and was leaning on the wall, his eyes never leaving her. And then it hit her. It _hadn't been a dream_. She peeled her eyes off his and covered her face with her hands, nails digging into her scalp. Iruka moved over and pulled her close. They both said nothing. But Azami soaked up all the comfort Iruka was generously enveloping her with.  
"I want to go home, sensei"  
"Yeah, let's see if you can be checked out. Your mother's there." He pretended not to notice her flinch.

The funeral was a small one. Yuki was not crying, but a line of tear was sliding down her face and drying up, every few minutes. There were Iruka and Mizuki, a few fellow shinobi. There was the Sandaime of course; the kind man said his prayers alike for every one of his soldiers. Naruto peeked down from his perch on a high branch, eyes scanning the ground. He couldn't spot Azami. She had _refused _to come.

It was two weeks before anyone saw her again. And when they did, she was sitting on the front row of the class which was totally against her previous back-bencher rules. She listened to the lectures with unwavering attention, did not join the games in lunch hour, requested special taijutsu training from Mizuki-sensei, and did not look like a frightened rabbit. And Naruto noticed, her cheeks no longer became the sickly pink on seeing Sasuke. He smiled devilishly to himself; it gave him an inordinate sense of pleasure. Naruto one, Sasuke nil.


	4. And then

A/N: 1. Naruto series has ended and I don't own it yet…sniff

2\. This chapter is not particularly spine chilling but has got some important info, filling of to-be plotholes and back story formation. Please don't skip it. I am not enjoying writing the first part either. Second part of chapter is more interesting, DATTEBAYO!

.'.'.'.'.'.'.''.''.'.'..'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.''.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.''.'.'.''.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'

In the next few months Konoha Ninja Academy saw another long absence and seat change. Sasuke Uchiha came to school with dazed eyes after being absent for over two weeks, and took a seat in the front row beside the window. Very few noticed that the frown never left his face and he flinched ever so slightly at every little noise. Iruka did of course, as did Naruto, and Azami who sat on the other end of the same row. She had grown pretty observant over the months. And judging Sasuke's actions, she was pretty sure he had seen death. Those black eyes of his were too dark, too strained to be natural.

The years flew by. Azami grudgingly admitted to herself that she did not have the brains to score over seventy-five percent in a written test. However hard she tried, she would always make silly mistakes, or freak out over a question and fail to complete in time. Her weapon skills were sloppy, barely average level. However, her three academy jutsu were perfected. But she knew these were the most basic of all techniques, and wouldn't help too much in a battle. So she focused on the thing she could do without much equipment and with effective results - taijutsu. Hours were spent doing exercise, throwing punches and kicks at an imaginary enemy.

Equipments were an issue. Her mother had been a housewife. The family had been supported by the money her father earned from missions, and later, her sister. She had heard that her mother had been from a rich family, but had been denied the inheritance, probably because she married a shinobi. So in a word, life wasn't easy. Her mother struggled to maintain the balance between housework and the small job she had acquired. Azami used to run odd errands here and there, but her mother insisted that she did not join any standing job. She did not want her only living family member to give up on her dreams, or be too tired to pursue them. Whenever Azami insisted on working, she would shoo her off and tell her to go and train.

Azami loved her to bits. The now twelve year old's whole world revolved around this special lady, her mother.

###########################################################################

It was a few days after the graduation exam that Umino Iruka met the Sandaime, with a file in hand and a lot of confusion in his mind. He bowed low and took the seat the old man offered.  
"Hokage-sama, yesterday I got the file with the teams, and…um…"  
"It's team seven, right?", Hiruzen Sarutobi smiled knowingly.  
"Yeah", Iruka sighed."I know there was an extra student this year because Naruto passed afterwards, but team seven? It has long history, would it be fair to risk the heritage?"  
"And why do you think that putting Azami in team seven is a risk?"  
Iruka took a deep breath and looked at him straight in the eyes,"Hokage-sama, Naruto and Sasuke do not get along very well and everyone knows that. To put them in the same team, we need someone to bind them together. Sakura Haruno is always following Sasuke about, and as far as I know Naruto, he will eagerly follow Sakura."  
The third hokage's smile widened,"So you are letting Sasuke lead?"

"Huh?"  
"The way you put it, it seems the other team members are following Sasuke. What if _he _takes the wrong path?"  
Iruka looked down, frowning. He hadn't seen the incident in this light.  
"Besides", the Hokage continued." Team seven is meant for frontlines, and Azami-chan's expertise in taijutsu will support this. Sakura-chan's intelligence will find better use in our tracking team. And, I don't think, Azami-chan will follow others about, if it isn't the sensei."

Iruka nodded. The logic was irrefutable. "So," he started."Sakura-chan goes to the same team as Hinata-can, Kiba-kun and Shino-kun." The hokage smiled in agreement.

And as Iruka turned to leave, he got up and looked out of the window. Letting out a puff of smoke, he frowned slightly into the distance. There was another reason he hadn't spoken to Iruka about.

That night, Kakashi Hatake was frowning at a file. He had expected his sensei's son and Itachi's brother, but _Nohara _Azami? Things could get interesting. He sighed. Maybe this team would be worth it. Azami…Nohara, huh?


	5. team 7

A/N. I don't own Naruto. But I own Azami Nohara.

All the kids filed to the seats when Iruka sensei entered the class. He put his papers on the table and smiled at his students.

"Class, this is probably the last time like this, and I bet you all are excited to know the team you will be attached to for life. Follow the path of the Will of Fire, make us proud! Now, for the teams..."

Azami swallowed the lump in her throat. She was excited, and dare she say it, scared. It didn't really matter who was on her team. She had neutral relations with practically everyone in the friends, no enemies. But still, as sensei said, her team would be the people she would live her life with, share everything. They would be next to mother. And if...if she died, she hoped she could expect them to look after her mother.

The names started getting called out. She anxiously breathed in and out, fingers clenching tensely.

"Team seven..", sensei continued."Naruto Uzumaki.."..orange boy looked up.

" Azami Nohara" she let out a breath. This was it, this was it!

"and Sasuke Uchiha. Led by Kakashi Hatake"

Everyone gaped, except Sasuke, and the sleeping Shikamaru. Naruto dramatically fell on the desk with a high pitched whine. Azami nibbled her lips and gazed at her now teammates. Naruto was whining, "Sasuke-teme and no Sakura-chaaan...whyyyyy". When she looked at Sasuke, he was looking at her out of the corner of his eye. He held her gaze for just a moment before his eyeballs slid to outside the window. She sighed. This was going to be a long...what...life?

And two hours later team seven was the last one left in the building. Naruto was pacing restlessly, Sasuke was looking out of the window, and Azami was sitting in the awkward silence. Finally Naruto snapped, "Enouuugh! Why is baka-sensei late? Dammit, dammit! Everyone is gone and..."

"Calm down, Naruto. You shouldn't call sensei names, you know?"

Naruto whined again, "Not you too Azami - chan!"

Azami stared at him with an amused expression, and giggled.

"Now what? Heyy, what's so funny?" He looked at Sasuke for a possible explanation but he just looked back with a bored expression.

" You know my name! I didn't think you would, with you mourning Sakura's absence in your team...I didn't think you caught my name"

Naruto tilted his head in confusion, " Azami - chan, I know you from since...you know...you remember right..that day when..."

"Huh?"

Naruto opened his mouth to speak but caught Sasuke' s hard warning gaze. He gulped, and allowed a huge grin to appear on his face. "You know, since the day you aced in taijutsu! You beat even Ino-chan! That's like wow!"

"Well...yeah...thanks", she replied, feeling embarrased."But Sasuke here would totally wipe the floor with me"

Naruto grew miserable again,"Huuh? You like Sasuke - teme too? Oh god" And Sasuke mentally raised a brow at the lack of "-kun". Azami's mouth fell open in surprise, "Whoa, what? No! Where'd you get that one! I am too young to like someone! Naruto!"

And before orange boy could reply, the door slid open, a shock of silver hair appeared, and immediately got dyed white by a fallen eraser. The two parties stared at each other. And Naruto chose the moment to burst out laughing.

" I did it! He totally fell for it! Oh boy!"

Azami's eyes turned from sensei to Naruto and back. She had somehow missed him doing the prank. She mentally kicked herself for being so "observant". Sasuke, well, he stared. And Mr. Silver Hair spoke up,"My first impression is, I'd rather not be here. Meet me on the roof."

As soon as he disappeared in a swirl of leaves, Azami facepalmed. Her 'long' life just got longer.

When the trio ran to the rooftop, Kakashi was casually leaning on the rail, an orange book open in front of him. He snapped it closed and put it back in his waist pouch. Team seven got seated in front of him and Kakashi sighed, eyes lazily travelling from one student to another. He stood upright and said boredly,"Okay, give an introduction about yourself. Your likes, dislikes, hobbies and dreams for the future. " Azami sat, alert, and nodded obediently. Naruto, with a frown on his face, piped up,"Why don't you go first, _sensei?_"

" Who? Me?", Kakashi pointed a finger to himself. Azami nodded expectantly.

" My name is Kakashi Hatake. I like a lot of things, and dislike? Hmm, aaand my hobbies? Let's keep that to myself and dreams...never really gave them a thought."

Azami gave Naruto an incredulous look, who shrugged back. But he immediately brightened when he heard,"You first, blonde."

"Mee?", Naruto grinned."I am Naruto Uzumaki, 'tebayo! I love ramen, specially when 'Ruka sensei buys them for me. I dislike, no, hate the 3mins needed to prepare cup ramen! Like, really! And my hobby would be tasting and comparing different styles of ramen! Aand,", he flicked his headband,"I am gonna be the hokage one day!", he declared.

Kakashi nodded and looked at Azami. She started,"Umm, I am Azami Nohara. I like flowers, birds, and training. I dislike pity, feeling weak and..you know...being helpless. My hobbies...umm...practising taijutsu and spending time by the river..well that's not a hobby...anyways...and my dream..." She looked pensively at Kakashi's single eye. She held the gaze for a moment before smiling sheepishly, "I don't really have one." Naruto fell back dramatically. Kakashi coughed into his palm as Naruto complained to his female teammate, who was grinning guiltily.

" Okay okay. Now you, last one."

Naruto stopped bickering and peered at said boy. Azami too was curious to hear the introduction of the rookie of the year.

" My name is Sasuke Uchiha. I dislike a lot of things, and there is nothing I really like. I have no hobbies and what I have isn't a dream, because I will make it reality one day. It's to kill...a certain...someone. "

Naruto blanched immediately, and Azami registered the cold wave down her back. Dull, dark eyes from years back slipped into her mind. So she had been right, huh? Sasuke _had _seen death. He had seen death too.

Kakashi chose this very moment to dispel the awkwardness.

" Right", he crossed his arms."Tomorrow, the four of us shall start, with survival training. "

" Training? What about cool and awesome missions?", interjected Naruto.

"Uh, let's say this is your final test to becomin gennins."

Azami's eyes widened. Even Sasuke looked shaken.

" Sensei", the girl spoke. "So..we aren't gennin yet? But.."

" Right. The academy graduates thise students who are potential gennins, and this test chooses the gennins. Failures are sent back to the academy. "

"So there is chance...", Azami started.

" Chance?", Kakashi smiled wisely. " I would say very high probability that you go back; the failure rate is 66% anyways. " Naruto gasped, as did Azami. Even Sasuke was finding it difficult to keep his composure. Kakashi studied his students. Giving them a good natured smile, he said,"Well then, meet tomorrow at 5am in training ground seven. And yeah, don't eat breakfast. Got it?"

Naruto voiced everyone's queries," Eh..why?"

Kakashi looked at Naruto as if he was the stupidest kid on the entire planet,"Because if you do,"his eye crinkled in a smile. "You'll puke." Then he was gone in a flurry of leaves.

Azami smiled nervously,"Well that was..."

"Creepy", Naruto supplied.

" Yeah, no kidding"

Sasuke got up, stuffed his hands in his pockets, and turned his back to his teammates. Azami frowned at his retreating figure. " Say, Naruto, why is Sasuke...you know..."

" Sasuke - teme' s annoying like that! Don't think about him Azami - chan! "

Said girl sighed,"That wasn't what I meant, though. " Naruto cocked his head to a side, brows knitted in confusion. Azami smiled at the sheer cuteness of the blonde guy, and his face split into a grin.

" Hey Azami - chan, wanna hang out? ?That's if you aren't busy..." Azami bit her lip, and his face fell immediately. " I..I'm sorry Naruto..."

"It's okay", he grinned, tucking his hands behind his head."Seeya then!"

" It's not...it's not okay", Azami's mind screamed at her. She called him on impulse,"Say, Naruto, are you free?"

The boy turned, "Yeah...need any help?"

" Just a sparring partner..."

Her heart swelled at the grin that seemed to split his face.

"You're on!", yelled Naruto, blue eyes shining like fresh morning sky after a shower. Azami found herself grinning back. Who said her team was bad?

Thirty minutes and many punches later, our two young ninja were sprawled on the ground. Azami's chest was heaving up and down and Naruto panted audibly. Azami was giggling and panting at the same time. Being the first to catch his breath, Naruto heaved up to a sitting position.

" Heyyy, what's so funny? "

Azami cracked open an eye and caught sight of Naruto pouting. She dissolved into fits of giggles again, " Oh Naruto...your face...oh gosh..too funny..oh..oh..stop the laugh..." Naruto pouted again, " Meanie!" Finally Azami sat up, holding her sides,"Hurrts", she complained.

" Serves you right " Naruto declared.

"Not my fault that you made such a face when I got you in headlock.", she retorted.

" You got me good", Naruto said, fingers rubbing his jawbone."This will bruise."

Azami shuffled nearer,"Show me." She removed his fingers and inspected the tender skin.

" Wait" She took out a handkerchief from her pocket, blew some air into it from her mouth and placed the warm cloth on the flesh. Naruto sat patiently as she repeated the process, his eyes soft and looking dreamily at nothing.

" Feel any better? "

The blonde boy suddenly gave a genuine smile, " Thank you"

The girl was surprised by the sudden change in his carefree attitude. Tucking away the handkerchief, she gave his arm a squeeze, " You don't thank a friend, baka!" The look of pleasant surprise on his face made her smile. Azami stood up and stretched, " Let's go home, Naruto. We need rest for tomorrow, at least I do. Come." She offered him her hand to pull him up. Naruto frowned at the offered palm,"But I am supposed to do that. "

" Nah", said Azami, pulling him up."I can manage fine"

" And if it was Sasuke offering instead?", he asked carefully, half expecting her to sigh dreamily. Her brows were raised slightly before she answered,"I would accept of course, but not because it was Sasuke. I would accept even if Akamaru offered." She sighed, " Naruto, to be honest Sasuke is very talented, and works hard as well. He's the best in our batch as of today. But that doesn't make you bad, stupid. I know you work hard,and at the moment, I like you more than him. Okay?"

Naruto gaped,"Rea...really?"

She winked,"let's go home"

Naruto thumped his chest,"I will walk you there."

He turned a deaf ear to her protests and picked up both their bags, then declared, "Lead the way, Azami - chan! "

She sighed, " You have too much energy, you know that? "

" Is that bad?"

" Follow me"

The walk home was silent for the tired Azami, who was listening to Naruto's 'awesome' stories about ramen. She secretly wondered if ramen was the secret of his energy. Naruto waved her goodbye at her doorstep, handing her bag to her.

" See you tomorrow, Azami - chan "

" Good night"

" Night!"

She saw him turn the corner and wave. She waved back and entered her home.

" I'm home, mum"

" Welcome home,honey!" came the shout from the kitchen."Are you tired? Can you come to the kitchen once?"

Azami sighed. All she wanted was a shower and her bed. Still, she couldn't leave all the work to her mum.

" Coming"

She dropped the bag on a chair and padded to the kitchen, saying,"What do..."

Rest of the words died in her tongue as her mother enveloped her in a hug. " Stupid girl", said the older lady playfully. Azami melted into the hug as her mother rubbed her back soothingly. She always seemed to know what exactly she wanted.

" Mom", said Azami, her head still on her mother's shoulder."I got my team today. Kakashi-sensei said..."

" Kakashi? ", Yuki Nohara interrupted."As in Hatake Kakashi? "

" Yeah"

" Wow...you are a lucky kid! He is one of the best, I hear. Plus he is the son of the White Fang of Konoha, you know? And he...well leave it...who are your other teammates? "

Azami chuckled at her mother's excitement. " Well", she started."Uchiha Sasuke, and..."

" Wow", Yuki whispered.

" And...Uzumaki Naruto"

Yuki's hand stilled on her daughter's back.

"Naruto...Uzumaki?"

" Hmm"

"Blonde?"

" Yeah"

" Was _he _at the door?"

Azami bit her lip,"Yes" She heard her mother take a sharp breath.

" Why?", the younger girl asked softly. "I believe you have reason enough to tell me to stay away from Naruto. Why won't you tell me the reason? "

The lady pulled out of the embrace. " Because," she said."That would get me killed. "

Azami stood as still as a statue as her mother returned to the housework.

" But..." she said softly."Mom, Naruto's so innocenct and sweet, a gentleman. What's wrong with him?"

Without looking at her, Yuki answered,"Listen 'zami, you are a kunoichi now. Technically an adult. I can't tell you what to do anymore. This is my advice, rest is up to you. "

Azami stood, feeling the anger, exasperation and exhaustion rush through her. Then she turned and made her way up the stairs to her room.

She wasn't looking forward to the awkward silence during dinner.


	6. Failure

Back after looooooooo..oo..ooong hiatus. Hooefully we will have regular updates now

Reviews are love~

If you have any questions ypu can put that in comments or pm me about them.

Happy reading~

Azami took to the bushes as soon as Sensei started the test. Just two bells...just two bells...her mind chided irritatingly. She pushed the thoughts back and tried to focus. Any plan, any idea?

Nothing.

She itched to rub her aching head, but one careless movement would give away her hiding cursed rather loudly, and there was rustle of leaves. Had she really zoned out again? How very careless. She scanned the area through the cracks between the foliage. Naruto was dangling from a tree branch upside down, obviously caught in a trap. The rest were nowhere to be seen. She almost made a move to go free Naruto. Almost. Just two bells...her mind warned her again. She felt nauseous. What was going on? They put you on teams and place you against each other? What's the point of it?There has to be a point, a part of her supplied. Flicking out a kunai, she jumped up and behind the bush, clear of its cover but out of sight of Naruto. Her cautious eyes scanned the glade for activity, stepping forward soundlessly. She needed to find someone...either sensei or Sasuke.

"A...aazah..mi.."

She stopped dead in her tracks. She knew that voice well, too well. "Mom!" She mentally screamed, looking around wildly. No..no..why was her voice so broken...A shadow shifted and Azami strained her eyes, unsure whether to walk forward. Her kunai lay forgotten in her trembling hand as the shadow shifted into the light. Her eyes widened in shock and disbelief. Her mom, her world, her everything...she was dying? Kunai and shuriken stuck out from every limb, her eyes cast in deep hollows, arm twisted at an weird angle... Azami couldn't help it. She dropped to her knees and heaved, her empty stomach convulsing as she panted, her eyes bloodshot and too scared to look up. 'Don't eat anything, or you'll puke'

Something clicked in her mind and she swiftly brought down the kunai to slice the skin of her calf. As soon as the sharp pain assaulted her brain, she felt a knot in her mind come loose. ''Shit", she muttered, looking up to an empty field and slowly getting up on her wobbly feet. "Genjutsu..dammit!" She rubbed her eyes, feeling lost. She hadn't even seen him and here she was, almost losing her mind over a cheap trick. A cheap, dirty trick. There was no use hiding, she realized, he knew where she had been all along. Just great. Tightening her grip on the kunai and ignoring the stabbing pain in her leg, she trudged forward, wishing she had just freed Naruto instead. There was a sudden rumble in the ground and an indigant shout from Sasuke. 'To the west! ' she realized, sprinting off in the direction. When she reached the area, sensei was nowhere. But there was Sasuke, or at least his head. She looked incredulously as the head scowled at her. She let out a breath she was holding, and walked over.

"You're alive", she commented as she started to dig with her kunai.

"I don't need your help", he muttered through grit teeth. She ignored him and continued digging, much to his frustration. Putting the implement aside as soon as his shoulders came to view, she started scraping off the rest of the soil with her fingers. "There are two of us", she whispered as she threw a handful of dry earth to her right. "And there are two bells." He frowned at her, considering what she was saying before muttering, "You'll only slow us down." She sat back, satisfied with how much she had dug and smirked down at him,"That's the plan." Palms hooked in his armpits, she pulled. Feeling him budge a bit he gave a kick with his feet and after a moment of flurry, he found himself face down on the ground. Rather on the girl."Get off", she grunted. "You're heavy." Scowling, he hoisted himself up, asking,"What's the plan?"

Azami sat up, brushing off some dirt before whispering her plan out in some brief phrases. Sasuke's scowl had morphed into something more like an intense stare by the time she was done."And what if we get one bell?", he asked missing a beat, she spoke out,"The better one gets it."

Sasuke let out a low sarcastic chuckle as he stood up and turned. His face was hidden by his fringes, and even though Azami couldn't see the look on it, she felt like the plan wasn't as brilliant as it had appeared to be. Kakashi stole a glance at the sun, face still behind book..and mask. Time would be up soon. He sighed mentally. What a disappointment. He hadn't expected any better from Naruto, but if even Sasuke couldn't work out the simple trick that was being played on their mind.. well.. Kakashi had to be concerned about Konoha's future generation of shinobi. He turned his head to a side as a rustle sounded, followed by a swish of air, and he caught the shuriken almost instinctively. His brows raised a little as he saw Azami glare back at him. Azami...glare? He hadn't thought she had that in her.

Azami pulled out another shuriken, throwing it with near perfect aim, one at each side of him. Kakashi easily flicked them away with his single kunai, but when he turned, she was gone. Kakashi's gaze hardened, and he looked upwards. There she was in the air, forming handseals. The information he'd obtained about his students buzzed through his mind at top speed as he silently observed her. Azami had been brought up by a civilian mother.. she knew only the three academy jutsu.. she specialized in tai.. so why was she.. unless.. unless..Kakashi's eyes widened slightly in surprise (and hope) as a giant fireball was hurled towards him by the girl. The brief moment of surprise was all Azami needed and had hoped for. Kakashi started handseals for a nullifying water jutsu a moment later than he would have..and that's why when she darted towards him from her hiding place behind him, his hands were still weaved in seals. Her fingers wrapped around the bells, Kakashi turned slightly, eyes almost amused. He finished the seals, and as soon as one bell was in her grip, water gushed out from the jutsu and Kakashi turned to deliver a swift kick to her gut. Azami grunted at the sudden slam on pain, feeling herself flying back, bumping, skidding.. dammit the bell.. The henge'd Sasuke's vision was partially cut off as the two jutsu collided. He clicked his tongue in frustration, reverting to his form. As the steam started to clear, he heard the light tingle of a bell. He made a blind grab in the direction, and was immediately pulled up roughly by his neck and hurled forward. As the steam finally cleared out, Kakashi was looking down at the two gennin he had hurled, now lying side by side. Azami looked disappointed, hands clutching her stomach, staring at the bell her sensei had stepped on when it had tumbled out of her hands as she fell. Sasuke just glared for a moment at the single bell still on his waist then looked away, panting heavily. Kakashi silently stared at the two before speaking slowly, "Was Naruto with you two?" Sasuke only gave him a sideway glance, and Azami slowly shook her head. Kakashi silently held his gaze for a few more minutes before sighing a d picking up the bell from the ground. Tucking it back, he muttered, "and here I thought..." He was gone in a blink, another indigant cry came from somewhere nearby.. clearly Naruto, then a bell rang through the quiet grounds. Azami's shoulders slumped. Sasuke slowly stood up and walked away towards where the other two would be. Azami stared at his retreating form for a few moments before gingerly standing up and following.

They had failed.


End file.
